Alles ist nie genug!
by Lalill
Summary: Weihnachten auf Malfoy Manor: Draco ist mit seinen 10 Jahren noch nicht auf Hogwarts, Narzissa freut sich, dass die Familie beisammen ist und Lucius ist einfach nur froh, dass das Kind bald nur noch in den Ferien Zuhause ist ... Familie/ Humor - Türchen 5 im HP-Weihnachtskalender 2014


**Das Projekt: Harry - Potter - Weihnachtskalender 2014 auf**

 **Dies ist mein Beitrag zum HP-Weihnachtskalender diesen Jahres. Mein "Pairing" bzw. meine Vorgabe war die Familie Malfoy. Viel Spaß! =)**

 **-.-.-.-**

„Du hast gesagt, ich würde einen Besen bekommen", sagte Draco Malfoy sichtlich schlecht gelaunt und warf seinem Vater einen missmutigen Blick zu.  
„Ich sagte, ich werde darüber nachdenken, Draco", erwiderte Lucius Malfoy kühl und schob sich ein Stück Truthahn mit Apfel in den Mund.  
Das opulente Weihnachtsessen nahm beinahe den gesamten Tisch ein und dieser war – gelinde gesagt – riesig.  
Draco stupste den neuen und nicht besonders echt wirkenden Juxzauberstab, den er zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, an und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich in einen wabbeligen grünen Frosch verwandelte.  
„Nicht hier auf dem Tisch, Draco. Pack ihn weg", rief Narzissa und verwandelte den Juxzauberstab mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes zurück in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand.  
„Das ist doof, ich will endlich einen richtigen Zauberstab", grummelte Draco missmutig und deutete auf den Zauberstab seiner Mutter. „Aber einen, der besser aussieht."  
Narzissa seufzte und Lucius sagte: „Das sagst du jeden Tag, Draco, aber deinen Zauberstab können wir erst kaufen gehen, wenn du offiziell in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden bist und den Brief erhalten hast! Es ist nur noch ein halbes Jahr, also reiß dich zusammen."  
„Ein halbes Jahr ist lange", maulte Draco und griff nach einer Schüssel mit Pudding.  
„Manchmal ist die Zeit des Wartens besser als das Ereignis, auf das man wartet", warf Narzissa lächelnd ein und zwinkerte ihrem Sohn zu, der ihr jedoch nur einen abfälligen Blick zuwarf. „Echt jetzt? Jeder weiß, dass das nicht stimmt."  
„Geh doch einfach mal mit deinen neuen Sachen spielen, Draco."  
„Spielen gehen? Ich bin doch kein Kleink-", setzte Draco an, verstummte jedoch auf den eindeutig genervten und unterkühlten Blick seines Vaters hin.  
„Schön", fauchte er schließlich und ging hinüber in die Ecke des Raumes, in der sich Unmengen an ausgepackten Geschenken türmten.  
Lucius sah einer der Blaskaugummiblasen nach, die Draco vor gut einer Stunde gekaut hatte und die nun dekorativ im Raum umherschwebten. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sich diese Blasen nicht wirklich wie auf der Kaugummipackung versprochen tagelang hielten.  
Erst Narzissas Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Trance, als sie sich über den Tisch zu ihm beugte und mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco fragte: „Freust du dich auf dein Weihnachtsgeschenk nachher?"  
Dann zwinkerte sie ihm anzüglich zu und grinste.  
Lucius verzog den Mund zu einem kurzen Grinsen, ehe er knapp nickte.  
„Ich bin … gespannt", endete er etwas lahm, obwohl er sich wirklich auf nachher freute.  
Er arbeitete so viel, dass er Narzissa an vielen Tagen kaum zu Gesicht bekam. Und wenn, dann war da oft auch noch Draco…  
Als hätte er Lucius Gedanken gehört, tauchte Draco neben seiner Mutter auf und hielt ihr schmatzend einen Sirupbonbon hin. „Willst du, Mutter?"  
Leicht angeekelt betrachtete Narzissa Malfoy das klebrige unförmige Etwas in Dracos Hand, an dem mehr als nur ein paar Fussel klebten.  
„Ich will ihn nicht mehr, der lag hinterm Sofa", fügte Draco an und legte ihn seiner Mutter auf den Teller, bevor er noch immer schmatzend abzog und sich einem Buch über Quidditchspieler widmete, das er geschenkt bekommen hatte.  
Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und deutete mit einem Nicken auf das einsame Bonbon auf Narzissas Teller. „Ist das sein Ernst? Er glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass du das noch isst!"  
Narzissa hob seufzend die Schultern und warf ihrem Sohn einen liebevollen Blick zu, während Lucius aufstand und mit einem Schnipsen Dobby zu sich beorderte.  
Offenbar wusste Dobby, was er zu tun hatte, denn kurze Zeit später tauchte er erneut auf und übergab Lucius ein flaches schwarzes Kästchen.  
„Zissy, das ist für dich", murmelte Lucius, als er neben sie trat, und sah ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er ihr die Schatulle überreichte.  
Mit einem Lächeln nahm Narzissa das Geschenk entgegen und öffnete behutsam die Schachtel, in der sich ein auf Samt gebettetes Collier befand, dessen silbriger Glanz das Leuchten des Kronleuchters über ihnen reflektierte. Hunderte winzige Diamanten eingefasst in grazile Formen funkelten ihr entgegen und Narzissa wusste auf Anhieb, dass dieses Collier so viel gekostet haben musste, das sie beim Tragen des Schmuckstückes wohl um ihr Leben würde fürchten müssen.  
„Soll ich?", wisperte Lucius, und als sie nickte, nahm er ihr das Collier ab und legte es ihr an.  
„Du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte er mit einem Glitzern in den Augen und Narzissa bedankte sich mit einem Grinsen, ehe sie ihren Ehemann zu sich hinunter zog, um ihn zu küssen.  
„Ich glaube, die Stinkkügelchen funktionieren nicht"; nölte ihnen Draco in just diesem Moment ins Ohr und fuhr damit fort einige blaue Kügelchen auf den Boden zu pfeffern. Narzissa wollte sich von Lucius abwenden, doch er zog sie näher und küsste sie inniger. Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass einem Kinder jeden Spaß am Leben nahmen.  
„Das ist ekelig", kommentierte der Zehnjährige, der mittlerweile am Arm seines Vaters zog und mit angewidertem Gesicht vor sich hin schwadronierte.  
Mit einem entnervten Seufzen wandte sich Lucius seinem Sohn zu, um ihm klarzumachen, dass er nur mal für eine Sekunde Ruhe geben sollte, als ihm ein abartiger Gestank entgegen wehte.  
„Oh, die Kügelchen funktionieren doch!", rief Draco erfreut und grinste hinterlistig, bevor er noch ein paar auf dem Tisch zerplatzen ließ und sich dann wieder in seine neue Spielecke verzog.  
Narzissa warf ihrem Ehemann einen warnenden Blick zu.  
„Er hat doch nur seinen Spaß."  
„Ja", knurrte Lucius. „Gut, dass wir ihn bald nur noch über die Ferien haben."

-.-.-.-.-

 _Es ist nicht allzu lang, aber ich hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. =)_


End file.
